


Santa’s Lap

by Shabby86



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Toby shows a little appreciation for Chris taking a job as a mall Santa.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Santa’s Lap

Wish number 2

Request 1:  
Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
Keyword/Prompt Phrase: "Come sit on Santa's knee."  
Canon/AU/Either: Either  
Special Requests: Very Christmassy and fluffy, please.  
Story/Art/Either: Either

It’s finally Christmas Eve. How Toby had talked him into this, Chris may never know. Pondering it now would just be a waste. On this night, Chris vows he’ll never be a mall Santa again. Beard- yanking, screaming in his ear, snot-dripping brats won’t get him again. Fuck that. He tosses his beard and hat onto the kitchen table. A cold beer sounds fantastic, so he takes his favorite mug from the cupboard, and pops open his bottle of beer. Oh, the initial sip is heaven, leaving foam residue on his upper lip. Wandering into the living room, Chris calls out for Toby. He spots a card, plate, and glass on the coffee table. The card simply reads ‘For Santa’. 

“Tobias Beecher, you are not a funny man! And these better be chocolate chip because if I bite into one raisin...,” Keller bellows, sampling one of the cookies. He smiles as the chocolate melts in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I know precisely what Santa enjoys,” Toby declares, his seductive voice carrying from the bedroom. 

Chris plops down on the couch to unwind. “I bet you do, baby. Now get out here.”

Entering the living room, Toby abandons the thick robe he’d been wearing. Upon seeing Toby, Chris abandons his cookie. He sets his beer on the coffee table, beckoning Toby closer. Toby struts over to his boyfriend. Keller places his hands on Toby’s hips. Fuck yeah, his Toby could melt the snow in this outfit. Toby’s red cami reads “Naughty Boy”. Chris smirks, thinking the shirt is perfectly accurate. It shows off Toby’s pecs perfectly. Chris notices Toby’s nipples are more prominent than usual. Gently pushing the camisole up Toby’s stomach, he exposes a Christmas surprise. 

“You pierced your nipples?” Chris beams, brushing his thumbs over the metal rings. 

Toby moans. Even though they are still sore, the discomfort arouses him. He presses his chest forward, encouraging Chris to play. “Yeah. You like them? It stung like a bitch, but it was worth it.”

“These are sexy as hell,” Chris compliments him. 

Rolling the cami back down, Chris inspects his boy’s panties. The red satin matches the color of his cami. The waist and leg holes have white lace around them. Chris brushes his knuckles over Toby’s stirring cock. Spinning his lover around, he finds his bare ass. Chris traces the thong with his fingertips, relishing the goosebumps he causes.

“Such a gorgeous ass. Love when you wear thongs,” Chris murmurs.

“Exactly why I chose these,” Toby grins. He bends forward, giving Chris a more detailed glimpse of his bottom. “I’m ‘full’ of surprises,” he giggles.

Chris places his hands on Toby’s right ass cheek, using the left to shift the thin piece of fabric out of the way. “Oh, geez. Damn, sweet boy. The sexiest hidden gem ever. And it’s green for Christmas.” As Chris taps on the gem, Toby groans. “Come sit on Santa’s knee. Have you been good this year?”

“Define good,” Toby smirks. “I’m undoubtedly on the naughty list... I typically am.”

“Don’t I know it,” Chris laughs. “What do you think I should give a naughty boy for Christmas?” 

Toby caresses Chris’ cheek. “I’ll leave that up to you to determine.”

Chris maneuvers Toby so he’s now laying across his lap. He massages the bare skin. “You’re receiving a spanking this year.” 

A swift slap causes Toby to jump. A second smack lands on the other side. He starts slow and steady, then begins firmer swats. Chris can feel Toby’s erection against his thigh. Toby thinks he’s oblivious to his subtle grinding, but he notices. 

“Guess spankings don’t teach delinquent boys anything, do they?” Chris questions, halting his slaps.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Toby grouches.  
“You’re misbehaving as you’re being punished!” Keller chuckles. “I believe you need to stop humping my thigh and apologize.”

Toby blushes. He slides off Chris’ lap, kneeling in front of him. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry for my behavior. Let me make it up to you.”

Toby pushes Chris back in the chair and fumbles with his belt. Chris lifts his ass so Toby can tug his pants and briefs down. He removes the obstructive garments and shoves Chris’ knees apart. Nuzzling and licking his way up Chris’ thigh, Toby takes his sweet time. He captures Chris’ dick in his fist, stroking him as he laps at the tip. Swirling his tongue around the head, Toby gets Chris moaning. He drops his hand to Chris’ balls, tenderly tugging and fondling them. Toby swallows Chris to the root. He swallows around his dick, making his man senseless. Chris grabs a fist full of Toby’s hair.

“Stop,” Chris commands. “Stand up.”

Releasing Chris’ penis, Toby stands up. Admiring the damp spot growing on Toby’s panties. Chris runs his fingertips over Toby’s hard-on, watching him squirm. He spins his lover around, caressing his ass. 

“Touch your toes, baby,” Chris demands, pushing gently on Toby’s lower back.

Toby does as he’s told. He presses his hands on the floor, pushing his ass up in the air. Moving the strip of cloth between Toby’s cheeks, Chris rubs his thumb over the gem. Toby spreads his legs farther, arching his back. He loves when Chris plays with his buttplug. Soft sighs fall from Toby’s lips. Chris grabs the gem, fucking Toby with it. When his boy is begging for release, Chris pulls the plug out and sets it down. He leans back and takes hold of his cock. Chris guides Toby back, lining the head of his dick up with Toby’s aching hole. Flopping down on Chris’ lap, Toby damn near comes. Resting his back against Chris’ chest, Toby attempts to catch his breath. Moaning, Chris slides his hands under Toby’s shirt. He rolls it up over his nipples. The achy tingle as Chris gently flicks the metal loops does nothing for Toby’s breathing. 

Chris takes hold of Toby’s hips. “Ride Santa’s candy cane, naughty boy. Move those hips.” 

Toby holds onto the armrests of the chair. He leisurely starts gyrating his hips. Once Chris is gasping, Toby speeds up his pace. Chris thrusts up into his ass, encouraging Toby to fuck him harder. His lover can take a hint. Clenching his ass, Toby slams down against Chris. They both scream in pleasure. Chris wraps one hand around Toby’s fat, leaking cock, the other goes back to his left nipple. Stroking Toby, Chris tugs on the loop. Panting and screaming Chris’ name, Toby’s orgasm has him shaking. Chris moves Toby to the floor, laying on his belly. One knee on each side of Toby’s thighs, and hands next to his arms. Chris thrusts into his lover. He angles for Toby’s sweet spot and relentlessly bangs against it. Toby’s howling from the over stimulation. His chest and thighs are going to have rug burn when they are done, and it’s feeling fantastic. Leaning down and biting Toby’s shoulder, Chris growls. Toby feels hot fluid being shot into his body. The heat and pulsating cock cause Toby to come a second time.

“Thanks, Santa. That was an incredible present. Even though I was a mischievous boy, you certainly emptied that sack for me,” Toby gasps. 

Chris laughs at his cheeky boyfriend. He lays next to Toby on the floor. He turns him over, spotting the mess he’s made on the carpet. He sits up and slides the soaked underwear off Toby’s body. Chris tugs his lover’s camisole down once again. Keller removes his Santa coat and snuggles on the floor with Toby. He blindly reaches behind him onto the coffee table. Chris takes a cookie, because, after all, Santa always gets cookies once the gifts are given out.


End file.
